Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 (2022) Film
Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 is the new Live-Action/Animation film based on the characters from other Movies and Cartoons. Eddie, Daniel, Roger and Jessica Rabbit must stop Wacky Doom, Jr. and save Toontown before it's too late. The film would be released on 2022. Main Cast * Bob Hoskins as Eddie Valiant * Crispin Glover as Daniel Valiant (Grandson of Eddie and Dolores) * Rob Schneider as Wacky Doom, Jr. (Main Antagonist and The Anti-Cartoonist Most Dangerous Human) * Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit/Benny the Cab * Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit * Julia Roberts as Ninalene Jewel (Daniel's Girlfriend) * Lou Hirsch as Baby Herman * Brendan Fraser as DJ Drake * Steve Martin as Inspector Clouseau * Joanna Cassidy as Dolores Other Cast * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey * Eric Bauza as Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny * Robin Williams as Genie * Tom Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * John Goodman as Sulley * Billy Crystal as Mike * Chris Pratt as Emmet * Will Ferrell as Megamind/Ted/President Business * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph * Ray Romano as Manfred * John Leguizamo as Sid the Sloth * Denis Leary as Diego * Chris Wedge as Scrat * Steve Carell as Gru/Dru/Hammy/Ned McDodd * Pierre Coffin as Mel the Minion * Justin Long as Lem * Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson as Captain Charles T. Baker * Ben Stiller as Alex the Lion * Chris Rock as Marty * Ewan McGregor as Rodney Copperbottom * Elijah Wood as Mumble * Seann William Scott as Crash * Josh Peck as Eddie * Queen Latifah as Ellie * John Cusack as Igor * Will Smith as Oscar * Jack Black as Kung Fu Panda/Lenny * Bruce Willis as RJ the Raccoon * Bill Vader as Flint Lockwood * Anna Faris as Samantha Sparks * Seth Rogen as B.O.B./Morton * Mike Myers as Shrek * Eddie Murphy as Donkey/Mushu * Dave Foley as Flik * Hugh Laurie as Dr. Cockroach PHD * Will Arnett as LEGO Batman/Surly/Missing Link/Vlad * David Cross as Minion * Martin Lawrence as Boog * Ashton Kutcher as Elliot * Simon Pegg as Buck * Jay Baruchel as Hiccup * Jesse Eisenberg as Blu * Anne Hathaway as Jewel * Halle Berry as Cappy * Alecia Moore as Gloria * Steve Buscemi as Scamper * Sean Hayes as Brain * Moly Shannon as Eva * Jerry Seinfeld as Barry B. Benson * David Schwimmer as Melman * Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria * Scott Weinger as Aladdin * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan * Matthew Broderick as Simba * Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington * Zach Braff as Ace "Chicken Little" Cluck * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible * Holly Hunter as Mrs. Incredible * Samuel L. Jackson as Frozone * Ellen DeGeneres as Dory * Alexander Gould as Nemo/Bambi * Jordan Nagai as Russell * Nathan Lane as Timon * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Bob Bergen as Porky Pig * Richard Williams as Droopy Dog * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo/Dumbo/Curious George * Rich Little as Pink Panther * Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown * Francesca Capaldi as The Little Red-Haired Girl * Ben Melendez as Snoopy/Woodstock * Rob Tinkler as Buddy * Ben Burtt as WALL-E * PSY as Himself Crew Directed by Robert Zemeckis Produced by Bob Gale and Neil Canton Executive Producers Steven Spielberg and Kathleen Kennedy Music by Alan Silvestri Visual Effects Supervisor Ken Ralston Associate Producer Steve Starkey Director of Photography Dean Cundey Production Designer Rick Carter Director of Animation Richard Williams Supervising Animators Eric Goldberg and Tom Bancroft Sound Designer Ben Burtt Songs * "Pennies from Heaven" Performed by Louis Prima * "Sid and Mini-Sloths" Performed by John Leguizamo and Edie Lehmann Boddicker * "One Way or Another" Performed by Blondie * "Family of Me" Performed by Ben Folds * "Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of...)" Performed by Lou Bega * "Singing in the Rain and My Way" Performed by Robin Williams * "Spaceman" Performed by The Killers * "Merry Go Round Broke-Down" Performed by Bob Hoskins (feat. Charles Fleischer) * "I Know it's Today" Performed by Cameron Diaz * "Who I'd Be" Performed by Bob Hoskins * "I Can't Fight This Feeling" Performed by Bob Hoskins, Charles Fletcher and Other Toons * "We are Family" Performed by Keke Palmer (feat. Jennifer Lopez, Nick Minaj, Drake and Queen Latifah) * "Gangnam Style" Performed by PSY * "Everything is AWESOME!!!" Performed by Shawn Patterson and Sammy Allen Production Companies * Touchstone Pictures * Amblin Entertainment * ImageMovers * Walden Media * Walt Disney Animation Studios * PIXAR Animation Studios * Warner Bros. Pictures * Warner Animation Group * Metro Goldwyn Mayer * Dreamworks Animation * 20th Century Fox * Blue Sky Studios * Universal Pictures * Illumination Entertainment * Hannah Barbera Productions * Openroad Films Bonus Features * Ice Age: No Time for Nuts * Behind the Scenes * Who Made Roger Rabbit 2 * Shrek in the Swamp Karaoke Dance Party * Before and After * Toon Stand-Ins * On Set * Get Down with Snoopy and Woodstock * Gangnam Style Music Video * Sid Shuffle